Cake Quest
Maybe we should just combine all the ideas and shoot nacho-filled cakes out of an airship? Chapter 1: How Hard Could Making a Cake Possibly Be? During the first session of Season 2, Penny tried to buy a cake from Jolly Momo at his inn to celebrate the formation of the new party. He scoffed and ranted about not having any. The party decided to go elsewhere to find some cake, before Claire suggested that she could probably make one with her knowledge of cooking. Gathering ingredients for a cake turned out to be a huge hassle, especially with the Harvest Festival coming up. In the end, the party ordered a cake to be made for the festival itself from one of the chefs at the Haven Cross Adventurer's Guild. During the lead up to the festival, the group split up to do odd jobs around the town to help with the preparations. During this time, Claire gained some minor fame in Haven Cross as a really good baker. The cake at the Harvest festival was delicious, but after everything they'd been through to get it, it became a frequent joke whenever anything possibly cake related came up. Chapter 2: Elinstad Real Estate is Expensive As time went on, the jokes about cake merged with the party's desire to have some sort of home base, and the quest to start a bakery was born. This all came to fruition at the same time that the part first came to Elinstad. During her time working at Fargi's Garments, Cailynn talked to Nick about possibly helping them with working out how to start the bakery. He seemed happy to help, but never commented on it again. One day, the group found a really good bakery in the centre of Elinstad's Commercial District. They were enjoying their food and having a picnic when they were taken in for questioning by the guards. After the questions were answered, Claire asked the head guard about where she might find out about real estate for the bakery in Elinstad. After following this up, it was discovered that Elinstad real estate was ridiculously expensive. Soon afterwards, the party would be forced to flee the city and would end up perpetually in debt to Big Marco, so the timing would have been terrible anyway. Owning a bakery has become Claire's dream over the course of the campaign. It is currently not practical, but there is still a good chance that it will happen eventually. Chapter 2.5: Maybe Everyone Would Stop Fighting If We Made Them Cake? As the prospect of owning a bakery became less and less likely, the cake jokes became more and more ridiculous as the group struggled to find a way to make things work. Everything from a cart to an airship with cake cannons was discussed, but with the current political climate in Erilan, as well as the sheer impossibility of most of the plans, nothing much came of it. Chapter 3: Is Paper Edible? the peridot estate stuff + writing the cookbook Chapter 4: Not Just Baking nachos, friendship and teaching robots to cook. Could include potential future plans of a nacho-based business venture akin to fishdogs. Trivia * Claire was not originally meant to be food obsessed. She was just a character who happened to be able to cook, but when Penny mentioned cake in the first session of season 2, that changed instantly and has since become a vital part of her character. * For the ingredient hunt of the first cake, Moo required a real cake recipe to base things off of. A berry sponge cake was chosen. Category:Story Arcs Category:WIP Category:Erilán Reawakened